Bakers, hobbyists and cookiers (one who bakes cookies) often desire to decorate their food products and baked goods such as cookies, cupcakes, cakes and other items. Often, this is done using stencils. Disadvantageously, stencils must be re-secured, re-aligned and re-steadied when moving from one cookie, baked item or other item, to another while airbrushing. This is a time consuming process, and often leads to errors such as overspray or misaligned designs. One method that bakers, hobbyists and cookiers use to overcome these problems is to use a stack of magnets on a cookie sheet to secure the stencil to the sheet and the stack of magnets. However, this is an inefficient and time consuming process as the stencil must be reset and realigned with every cookie, baked item or item being decorated. What is desired is an apparatus to hold the stencil taut and secure and which can be easily moved from one cookie, baked item or item, to the next with no additional set up time.